The Most AMAZING FAMILIAR (Adoptable)
by everwinter-brody
Summary: Louise gets a familiar way beyond what she bargained for, yes it meets most of the qualifications she asked for... One shot, you have to read to find out what character. Up for adoption!
1. Chapter 1

MINIONS! I bring another one shot, and this one is completely out of boredom, and **will probably not** be continued upon.

I do not OWN FMA or Zero no Tsukaima, (Familiar of Zero)

The most EPIC familiar there was.

This story starts the same as many other familiar of Zero fan fictions! EXPLOSIONS! Well… after her plea.

~~~~~Scene Begin!~~~~~

"I beg of you… My slave who lives somewhere in the universe! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!"

A young female voice pleaded into the nothingness, her whims echoed through space and time.

Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!

I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!"

An alchemist stared with surprise and suspicion as the words seemed to filter into his mind while a blue portal appeared in front of him. "Hmmm what MIGHT THIS BE?!" He'd exclaim to no one in particular, seeing how most people avoided this alchemist due to his outbursts. His eyes focused upon the strange blue portal with a scientific approach at first before recalling the plea for help. A young maiden was in need of assistance somewhere… he nodded silently to himself as he stepped through the portal.

~~~~Scene Break~~~~~

Louise the petit strawberry blonde otherwise known as the Zero stared at the scene before in her pure horror and fear, as per usual her attempt at spell casting and even summoning it seemed could only lead to explosions, but as a noble she had to uphold her pride and kept her brave front up, maybe something had occurred, but this only caused her to fret even more. Slowly the dust and debris from the explosion began to clear as the dual moonlight seemed to glean off of something large. Her mind simply phased out the jeering of her fellow classmates that seemed to dishearten her. She tilted her head to the side as she tried to focus on what this large imposing figure could possibly be.

Professor Colbert had shielded his face and glasses from Louise's standard attempt, his hands currently removed his glasses. He was rubbing his sleeve against the glass in attempt to clear away the excess dust caused by his pint sized student. His eyes struggling to focus on the center of blast, wondering if another training field had been destroyed, the large figure seemingly in the center of Louise's blast zone stood out, it clearly looked like a humanoid of some sort, maybe even a small earth golem. The cloud of dirt and dust finally began to dissipate, revealing a man, his face seemed to be chiseled from stone with piercing blue eyes.

Louise tilted her head upward glancing at the man wearing a brilliant blue uniform, he…was…huge! Balder than Professor Colbert with an odd tuft of blonde hair curled outward from the center of his forehead and a large mustache covering his mouth. The man's blue eyes seemed to glance around for a moment before settling on the young girl in front of him. "You young lady." He stated pointing a finger at Louise. She gave a solid and fearful gulp, thinking she had just summoned some Germanian type person like the idiot Zerbst, assuming from the sound of the language, very similar sounding, at least that's what the author assumes.

The figure suddenly stripped off his top revealing his even more chiseled form, of muscles, at the sight of which Zerbst actually fainted from an extreme nosebleed. "Was it you who has asked me? **ALEX LOUIS ARMSTRONG! THE STRONG ARM ALCHEMIST!** To accompany you?!" He'd inquire striking a pose as the moonlight seemingly enhanced the scene around him, orange-ish sparkles seemingly emitting about the man as he stroke his pose. Louise stared blankly at the man… 'Yep Definitely Germanian.'

-end-

I don't really want to continue the story, so I will say this. The story and concept behind it are now open for others to use freely. I would love to see a story inspired by one of my one-shots!


	2. Authors Note

Greetings once again my minions!

This update is brought to you the readers today to announce that I am put thing the most epic familiar, the concept with Armstrong open for any other authors to use, you can consider this a challenge if you want. I would be honored to see what other people can come up with for **Armstrong the STRONG ARM ALCHEMIST!** *coughs* I didn't start sparkling...did I?


End file.
